Live for the Moment
by Nessa Elendil
Summary: In the battle against Voldemort, people are dieing left and right. Will Remus and Tonks understand that it may be them next, or just hope it won't be?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (**_

* * *

Tonks couldn'e believe it. Dumbledore was dead. And it was all because they had trusted the wrong person. Tonks was at a loss, everyone was.

She aimlessly walked the streets of Hogsmeade, marvelled at the serenity of her surrounding when, what hadn't been an hour ago, panic and havoic reeked all around.

Tonks sat down after finding a bench and watched as a lone figure walked steadily over to her.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk or can I sit down?" he asked.

"Wotcher, Remus." Tonks answered. "I'll go for a walk."

Remus Lupin nodded and extended a hand to pull her up.

As Tonks walked through the town for a second time that night, she couldn't help but notice it all seemed a bit brighter, and it wasn't because the sun was coming up.

After walking silently for unknown minutes, Remus asked, "You want something to take your mind off of what just happened?"

"Like what?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Like a riddle, I guess you would call it."

"Ok, shoot," she told him.

"Alright," Remus took a deep breath, "let's say that a man has liked a woman for...quite a while now, but can't quite figure out how to tell her, especially now, in light of...some recent, some not-so-recent events that have made him unsure as to whether or not she wants him anym...at all. How should he tell her?"

Tonks's reaction was instant, she felt her heart clench in anger. How could he do this to her?! Practically confess his love for another woman right in front of her, hell, **to** her?!

So that's what she told him.

"How can you say that to me, Lupin?!"

Remus looked shocked and genuinely confused at her outburst.

"Stand here in front of me and tell me how you feel about another woman after I've told you-" Tonks's words stuck in her throat as she felt hot tears fill her eyes, and she apparated away before Remus could see them fall or give thought to stop her.

As she left, she missed the realization dawning on Remus's face, to be replaced by self hatred. "I did it again!" he scolded himself, refering to how he had hurt Tonks. "Way to go, Lupin, could you be any more daft?!"

Remus had no idea where Tonks went off to, but he did have an idea of where to start looking.

* * *

Tonks was at home, sitting curled up on her couch crying into a pillow, when she heard a hard knocking on the door.

"Hey, Tonks, it's me," said the voice of Remus Lupin. "I got your address from your mum, I was just over there. Can I come in?"

Tonks meant to untangle herself and open the door, but ended up trying to get up and landing flat on her face.

When Remus didn't hear an answer, he said, "I-I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't talking about someone else-"

There, Tonks heard him pause and decided to wait unitl he finished to open the door. It _was_ rude it interrupt, after all.

"-I was talking about you. I mean-"

As soon as she heard what she wanted, Tonks grabbed the door and swung it open.

"-Hi," Remus said gently.

"Hi...Do ya want to come in now?"

"Sure, I was starting to think you weren't here."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to hea---I fell...and I wanted to hear what you were going to say."

"Well, you heard it," he answered nervously.

"Yeah," Tonks agreed.

A silence overcame them.

"Uh, are you going to let me in?" Remus asked to try and break it.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Tonks said, stepping back to let him through and mentally scolding herself at how stupid she must have sounded as she closed the door.

"So, now what?" Remus asked.

"Well, you could kiss me," Tonks said, half-joking, half-hopeful, and astonished at her own boldness.

"I was actually talking about the Order-" Remus started, semiconvincingly.

An array of shock and embarassment fluttered over Tonks's face, he had to be kidding.

"-but I guess I could," he finished as though pretending it were a boring after thought.

Tonks was about to laugh when he did, pressing his lips gently, yet firmly on hers.

While enjoying the tingling sensation that had filled her body, thoughts began to register in Tonks's mind; _I'm kissing Remus Lupin! Sweet Merlin, his tongue is_ in my mouth_! Oh my gosh! Is...is that my mother?_ Mother

Tonks wrenched away from Remus so fast he thought his mouth was being ripped off. He was about to ask what was going on - his back was facing the door - when Tonks said, "Hey, Mum." in what she hoped was an innocent, winning voice.

Remus wheeled around. "Hello, Andromeda."

"'Just a friend'?" Andromeda quoted. Then she snorted.

Tonks smiled, that was her mother's sign of approval.

Remus, who didn't know this, blushed and laughed nervously, he knew how protective Andromeda could be over her daughter and didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you embarassed to be seen with my daughter, Remus?" she asked.

"Well, that would depend on um-" he cleared his throat "-that would depend on who came through the door," Remus finished in a slightly stronger voice, then drapped an arm around Tonks's shoulders and positioned hiimself slightly behind her.

"Then I guess you're lucky it's only me," Andromeda said with a smile.

Remus loosened up considerably when he found that Andromeda wasn't angry with him for Frenching her daughter in the middle of her sitting room.

He looked over at Tonks and was only almost surprised to see that her hair was no longer the mousy brown it had been, but back to it's usual bubblegum pink.

* * *

It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral, and even the newfound happiness of their newfound relationship was dulled for Remus and Tonks.

The ceremony was about to start and Remus leaned over to speak to Tonks so no one else could hear him.

"I have another riddle for you."

"Ok, what, I promise not to freak out this time."

Remus chuckled before continuing. "How long do you think a man should love a woman before asking her to marry him? Be sure to remember that now is one of the most dangerous times in history."

Tonks was shocked for a moment, she knew what he was saying, but dicided to give him the benefit of the doubt, this _had_ to be only a riddle. She quickly composed herself.

"Well, I guess until he's sure the woman loves him back," Tonks said hesitantly.

"Well good then." Remus pulled her out of everyone's main viewing point and got down on one knee. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you, and I always will. I can't imagine living without you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box containing a small ring.

Tonks was speechless. Sure she had dreamed about something like this happening, but that was a fantasy, not reality. She didn't even know if she was ready to be married! But Remus was, and she did love him. But was she ready?! Tonks couldn't help but think that she wasn't.

Then she remembered something her mother had told her some time ago. _'Every moment of your life is precious, and you need to live for every one. Treat every moment like it's your last, because one day, it will be. So take chances and don't let opprotunities pass you by. Follow your heart, forever and always. And if something goes wrong, no matter what it is, remember that I'll always love you and be here for you.'_

Tonks looked at Remus, worry getting obvious on his face. Then she saw the white tomb. She knew it could be her moment next, or worse, Remus's.

"Yes," she said definately. It no longer mattered in she were ready for the responcibilities or not, she wanted to be ready.

"Really?" Remus asked, not daring to believe his own ears.

"Yes, I love you, too," Tonks said softly.

Remus couldn't have been happier, he jumped up and held Tonks tight, spinning her around.

Tonks just laughed, all sorrow forgotten. Then, as Remus kissed her, she knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

**_A/N: Review, it doesn't take long!_**


End file.
